Dark Knight Returns: Part II: the Dark Knight Strikes Again: Book 1
by Mark Meredith
Summary: In that, alternate universe-future, it was three years later than the events that were preceding in the end of Batman the Dark Knight Returns, in the eyes of the peoples, of the city, Gotham City, that lay above the system of caves below the rubble of the property where Wayne Manor once stood. In the eyes of the world above, it was three years since, Bruce Wayne, the Bat Man.
1. Chapter 1

Approx Word Counted 200

Two Thousand and Fourteen,

_Disposable Copy

Knight Returns: A Novel-ization: Book One Part One

by

Mark Walt Meredith

The U.S. government has outlawed the Dark Knight! After a few years of that, the American government sends a patriotic Super human whom works more closely with the government to beat Batman.

The End

_Approximately Words Counted 2,300

_2014:

Disposable Copy

3372

The

Dark Knight Returns: Part

II: the Dark Knight Strikes Again: Book 1.

by

Mark W. Meredith

In that, alternate universe-future, it was three years later than the events that were preceding in the end of Batman The Dark Knight Returns, in the eyes of the peoples, of the city, Gotham City, that lay above the system of caves below the rubble of the property where Wayne Manor once stood. In the eyes of the world above, it was three years since, Bruce Wayne, the Bat Man had supposedly died, and everybody found out that Bat man was really some guy named Bruce Wayne, all along. He had rigged his mansion to explode the second his battle suit detected, Mr. Wayne's, heart stopping. The explosion collapsed and burned everything, burying any secret passageways and secret rooms in Wayne's Manor-home.

Three years, Mr. Wayne, waited and trained a gang of teenagers to become vigilantes that fought crime in Gotham City, in secret. While the world above thought that he was dead he didn't wear the costume and didn't appear in public as Bat man as, Mr. Wayne, waited exactly for the world three years for the world to go down the highway to hell, and sink further into dystopia. He had taken a chemical that made, Mr. Wayne, look like, Mr. Wayne, was dead and, Mr. Wayne, waited for the world to become exactly what he knew it would become and he finally had put on the mask. The mask felt good on, and the cape, and, Mr. Wayne, finally became one with him once again.

The costume felt good, it was worth the wait. People only used the Internet now, not TV and the President was making a public address on Internet. There was a curfew now and the police were finally getting everybody to follow it unconditionally.

Meredith-2 'Part II; the Dark Knight Strikes Again, Book 1.

The new President was saying, "The state of the union is, stronger than it has ever been."

Superman's Pal, James Olson, now fully grown and a crusading reporter like Clark Kent was making commentary online live, as the President was live on line. Jim Olson commented, **sure it's strong! Like an iron fist.**

America had gone to war with every country that disagreed with America's philosophy and the president was reporting their achievement and success, and telling America, **we have arrived, at peace. **

Meredith-3 'Dark Knight Returns: Part II; the Dark Knight Strikes Again: Book 1.

Jim Olson made his running comment about, "We've killed just about everyone who disagrees with us!"

The President said that the world was **free of crime. **

Jim Olson retorted that _**our children**_** live in an American world government that was a worldwide Police State!**

Jim Olson asked the people of the Internet and the citizens of the world, "Who will stop this?" In this future, the Internet was filled with live pornographic news-shows, practically, and pornographic commercials for investment firms and such. Jim Olson was saying, **maybe you've all forgotten. [Nevertheless,] there were men and women with amazing abilities. What happened to them? **

As if in answer, an interlude: sometime on planet Earth, it is cold and the sky is cloudy and darkened, a monster's tentacle comes out of the ocean. A strong, bearded, black haired man is on the sandy shore. While the savage has his weapon, a dagger-bone, sharpened to a knife-like, curved point with a stiletto saw filed into the curved blade-side, ready for a battle, in the savage's hand. The Leviathan's tentacle wraps around the young savage's side and across his back, whipping the savage man's body around like a rag-doll.

The Leviathan's tentacle pulled him soaring over the hill of small boulders in the middle of that beach like a carnival ride. The bearded man slashed at the Leviathan, cutting through the whole tentacle all at once, chopping the whole tentacle completely off in one swipe. What is this, some comic book about savages like Anthro the Cave Boy, The Resurrection Man, or even Warlord? One will have to wait and see.

The bearded young man fell to the top of a high cliff at the top of the hill-bottom made-up out of smaller boulders. The savage hadn't eaten in days, the warrior picked up the tentacle and ate it raw. It is dark. It is always dark here.

There is no sun here.

There has never been a sun in this land. In this everlasting night there is no sunrise, no daylight, no sunset, he has no idea how many weeks, years have passed, or should it be how many nights have passed? If there is no sun, then could the dark be measured in increments of one night passing, one after the other, the long night measured in smaller nights divided?

Meredith-4 'Dark Knight Returns: Part II; the Dark Knight Strikes Again: Book 1.

The night and dark just seems to go on and on without stopping. There was not even a moon to reflect some light to activate the well-muscled man's power. It was like the bearded, well muscled warrior was the last man on Earth, or perhaps that he had gone back in time to become the first. A shadowy figure on the shadowy ledge crouched down and supped on the end of the tentacle.

It was certainly enough to drive a man insane. The man wasn't sure sometimes if he was or not.

Suddenly, from the midst of the black cloudy cover came a huge pillar of sunlight shined down for the first time into the middle of the ocean making the man and the shore look small, as if it were a small corner of the seventy-five percent ocean land of monsters. Pillar of sunlight filtered into the dark waters, was God's sight, finally searching for the bearded man here in this land that the American government has forsaken the savage to live. The savage thought that maybe it was the madness of this insane world, but the man had to find out if it was really the sun's light or not. It had been so long since he had felt sunlight.

The warrior jumped, diving downward into the ocean with the well-muscled man's knife to swim off from the shore into where the sunlight pillar was penetrating deep into the sea. The man put the savage's dagger into his teeth to swim towards the pillar of light on top of the water. The Leviathan's tentacle grabs the warrior born once again and pulls the well-muscled man under, pull the savage up to its face! The savage sees: the Leviathan!

The giant lizardfish had a leathery-white, scaly face with pink, pupil-less eyes, tentacles reached out around the well-muscled man's back from the Leviathan's face. He took care of the first tentacle with one swipe again. Instead of trying to swim away and being caught by the other tentacles most likely, the well-muscled man swam shockingly enough straight toward the Leviathan's face! The savage swam towards its eye and put it out with the warrior's stiletto.

When the monster's tentacles seized the well muscled man, later than sooner, at least the creature will remember its enemy well! When the warrior swims between the tentacles and five tentacles seize away the warrior born, just as the well-muscled man knew the man would, but the bearded man had to take the chance to see if the light was real. The tentacle wrap around the well muscled man's midsection and squeezes the man until the man's legs feel numb and cold, yet the ocean around the man warms with the light. It is sunlight; it, somehow, literally strangely enough, for some reason, is as if the sunlight is looking for the warrior, because God's sunlight was, started moving toward the well-muscled man.

Meredith-5 'Dark Knight Returns: Part II: the Dark Knight Strikes Again; Book 1.

Meredith-6 'Knight Returns: Part II; the Dark Knight Strikes Again, Book 1.

The warrior looks up for the last time at the rays of sunlight but also sees something small falling into the ocean from above, small, falling above the bearded man through the water, small, and black, with shadow. Soon, the warrior born sees its flipping through the water, falling, round-ish and flattish and the warrior born sees the red, round opal-esque eye-jewel/gem in the center. The man has seen this inlayed jewel before, rimmed with golden metal. The warrior born has enough freedom of movement to open the warrior-born's hand and reach out the man's, tentacle bound, wrist, hand, as the jewel falls by and easily grab it, gripping it tightly in the man's grasp.

The warrior let the sunlight shine through the middle of the jewel, the opal, had gotten enough of the sunlight to shine through it and prism a refracted sunlight laser out of the other side of the golden inlayed jewel to shine a cone of sunlight over the warrior born's body. Sunlight activated the warrior born's power and the savage began to grow into a titan. The warrior began to grow, the man flexed all of the muscles to burst out of the wrapping tentacles, the warrior's body curling over to bust the creature's grip open. As the bearded man shifted size, getting bigger the warrior born crushed the Leviathan in the warrior born's other hand, throwing over the warrior's shoulder the Leviathan, now only a minnow to this titan.

The well-muscled man has run out of air, but the man doesn't have to swim now, the warrior born merely has to straighten the bearded man's back, standing up straight and proud, shedding the surface of the water, still rising in stature. The savage, Professor Palmer, still grew, rising out of the atmosphere of his world. The next thing Professor Palmer knows, the next thing he sees is a giant pair of lips, a teenage girl. The pair of lips suddenly says merely, "Welcome back, Professor Palmer."

Size shifting had widened Professor Palmer's horizons as he looked at the big picture now and saw that an orange-yellowish superhero mask framed the female lips on both sides of the young woman's lower face. Professor Palmer looked at the young female's shoulder, in the distance, from Professor Palmer's point of view, because he still wasn't Professor Palmer's original height yet. Professor Palmer had grown out of the world he lived in for years, but Luthor had still shrunk Professor Palmer down relatively quite a bit. The young woman's shoulder had faux leopard spots on it.

The young female's costume was yellowish orange, like a leopard. Professor Palmer turned halfway around looking backward and all around he, saying, "Where am I?"

Meredith-7 'Knight Returns: Part II: the Dark Knight Strikes Again; Book 1.

The giant pair of lips replied, "You're in a laboratory. The enemy used your own technology to imprison you. 'A refrigeration unit, stored along with experiments in marine microbiology."_

Professor Palmer turned back around 180 degrees turning completely around to look back facing the opposite direction, looking around him again just to look down finally at the low, wide, calf-high glass rim with liquid at the bottom that Professor Palmer was standing in, saying, **in a 'Petri dish.**

Meredith-8 'Knight Returns: Part II; the Dark Knight Strikes Again: Book 1.

Next thing the young costumed female saw was Professor Palmer make an acrobatic leap up over the young woman's eye as she looked up at Professor Palmer at the top of Professor Palmer's curving arc doing a jackknife into a flipping dive to land on the young female's other shoulder sitting there saying, **who would you be, sweetheart?**

The young woman answered, "Caroline Keene Kelley, sir." and then she said, **Bruce sent me.** Was Carrie Kelley, the second female Robin who was too old to be Robin, and thus the costume.

Suddenly Carrie Kelley's body jerked as the facility's alarms went off, recorded voice messages blared, saying, "Alert. Breach on level 86. Alert secu. Priority alpha. Priority alpha."

Carrie Kelley yelled, "This wasn't supposed to happen! Get 'small! Right now!"_

Meredith-9 'Gain; Book 1.

_When Carrie Kelley turned slightly with a startle Professor Palmer's feet were pulled out from beneath him as Carrie Kelly's shoulders turned slightly, the left shoulder yanked out from beneath Professor Palmer. Professor Palmer fell diving through the air, Professor Palmer saying merely, "Whoa!"

The recorded voice alarms said: **shoot to kill. Property damage, acceptable. Alert. Shoot to kill. **

**Alert. Alert. **

Caroline Kelley the Catgirl said aloud "Chucks,"

Professor Palmer fell past Catgirl's clawed hands, Dr. Raymond Palmer the Atom questioned; "Chucks?" Dr. Palmer landed beside Miss Kelley's sneakers/combat boots; which were in fashion.

Timberland was making clunky sneakers with big soles by now. Sneakers were renamed a new slang name based on the slang term **chucking** it down the street, just like people also say the slang term; **I was booking down-the street.**

- - -30- - -


	2. Chapter 2

Approximate Words Counted 200

2013,

Disposable Copy

The Super Friends: A Short Intro to the

Batman, Superman and

Wonder Woman Trinity, What Do

You Get For the Superman Who Has Everything?!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

This is the prosaic retelling of The Justice League Unlimiteds' television cartoon episode**, "**For the Man Who Has Everything**." It is** the anniversary of Clark Kent's Kryptonian FirstDay and a grateful alien race teleports Kal El a mysterious present: an alien magickal parasite!! _Wonder Woman and the BatMan Bruce Wayne have to fight the alien responsible for putting Kent El the Superman in a coma!

- - -30- - -

Word Count 2,400

2013,

Disposable Copy

* **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE

PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDITION*

by

*Mark Walter Meredith*

Was once an animated episode of the **Justice League Unlimited **cartoon series that was based on a special extra yearly edition,** the Superman **Company's eleventh straight year of doing that tradition, written and drawn by the writer of **the League-of Extraordinary Gentlemen** and the people that made _the-WatchMen _comic book**.** The title of the comic book story and the cartoon_ was called _ **"For the Man Who Has Everything." **The story of this article, though, begins before the sixties. In _**Superman's**_ comics for the sole reason of **drama** the writers of _**SuperMan**__ comic books _decided to make Superman: Kal: dramatically wish that Superman had lived on Krypton: for all of Superman's, life instead of living on Earth.

__**Superman Kent Kal **_was dramatically sad all of the time: Superman: was tormented by this wish. The problem with this idea is that all the people that read _**Superman's**_ comic books thought that eventually this shtick got old: soon enough: and eventually it all became just depressing!

Meredith-2 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPE'

By the sixties_** Superman **_had placed an iron fort door on_** Kal's **_the Solitude **Fort** and that was the only door that Kent let most people know of: but Kent left a door open for his friends: and the holy trinity of _**Superman**_ comic's company was coming to the **Fort**: Solitude for Kent's Kryptonian First-day.

_**(Ms. Prince) Wonder Woman **_and_** Bruce Wayne the Batman **_were coming over to celebrate_** Superman's **_birthday with_** Superman**_.

Then_** Superman **_went to open a present from a supposedly grateful alien race that Superman, had once protected.

Meredith-3 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

So_** Ms. Prince **_and_** Mr. Wayne, **_showed up at the **Fort**: Solitude to help celebrate_** El's **_birthday celebration which_** Superman **_found out from a memory device Mr. Kent Superman created with_** Superman's **_super intellect and used on El's self to find Kent's first memories on Krypton_**. **_

_**Wayne, **_and_** Ms. Prince **_came bearing gifts: but what do you get for the man who has everything: _**Ms. Prince's **_and_**, The Batman's **_question was answered when they walked deeper into the **Fort**: Solitude and saw_** Superman**_**: **a victim of a parasite: standing before Ms. Prince! In addition, Bruce Wayne: hindered from the effects of a parasitical creature: was an open alien canister. That could have been a biohazard. Containment cylinder: and an extraterrestrial set of flowers and a ball of tentacles taking root in El's chest.

Kent in _Kent's: __**Superman**_ outfit stood **up** straight there staring at nothingness.

Meredith-3 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL E'

Ms. Prince: being a creature of magic,_** Wonder Woman's **_self: felt the plant with_** Wonder Woman's **_fingers and could feel the _**ma**_**gic** in the roses_**. **_

_**Wayne, **_distatched a rounded cylinder from_**, The Batman's **_**utility belt** that had a small light-beam coming out of one side and _**Wayne, **_shone the light in one of Kent's eyes to see **if**_** Kent's **_pupils narrowed a little: and they didn't and_** Wayne, **_said that_** Superman **_was in_** Kent's **_own little world now.

_**Superman **_heard_** Wayne, **_though: even if it was in just a subconscious way.

In_** Kent's **_mind in_** Superman's **_paradise: as some people say, "The pot began to sour."

Meredith-4 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL E'

_**El's **_subconscious began to change_** El's **_fondest! Dream: into a nightmare: Ms. Prince noted that Kent was renown throughout the universe as the greatest super hero. Moreover, had received presents from alien races. Before: for defending other planets:_** Wayne **_brought up the point that_** Superman **_might have a teleportation device that: races: from other planets send alien gifts with **on**_** Kent's **_Kryptonian First-day: Inside_** El's **_mind: the parasite alien was putting Kent into a standing coma and making_** Superman **_blissfully dream El's fondest desire: to be alive on Krypton.

Jor El was a scientist genius whose knowledge of Krypton's impending explosion seemed to turn out erroneous. Kent was married to_ Llyra Llerrol: _the Krypton-woman that Kent had once gone back in time before Krypton's demise: and met romantically before. Did someone ask, **what does one get for the **_**Superman**_** that has everything?** Naturally: one gets the man who has everything: something that_** Superman **_can never have.

El's father had been thrown out of the Science Council that ruled Krypton: supposedly two years after _Jor _made _Jor's _insane theory about Krypton being destroyed and it didn't come true. _** Superman **_was coming to El's home as the red **sun** was **setting** through the diamond mountain ranges of Krypton: that were on the horizon. Kent had two children with_ Llyra Kal-El: _called Orna Kal-El and Van-El. As_** Wayne, **_and_** Ms. Prince **_struggled to figure out how this had happened the extraterrestrial_** Mongul **_walked up behind_** Ms. Prince **_and_** Wayne, **_and said that the Black Mercy was a telepathic plant/fungus that was feeding off of_** Kent's **_life-force.

_**Mongul **_stated that_** Wayne **_was correct about how_** Superman **_had a teleportation device: Kent: was a geologist much like Kent's biological father.

Meredith-5 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

Meredith-6 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

The extraterrestrial enemy finished putting on a pair of gloves with circuitry mechanisms on them. In addition, condescendingly pats the insensate _** Superman **_on the head twice, then pet the parasitical. Organism:_** Mongul **_even put _**Mongul**_ 's outstretched finger under El's chin as if to tickle his chin and say_, " Koochy_-kuuchy coo:_ " Mongul _then turned towards_** Wayne, **_and_** Ms. Prince **_and took off _**Mongul'**__s_ circuitry glove mechanisms to crouch down as if_** Mongul **_were talking to a child condescendingly and not specifically_** Wayne**_. The evil alien brought up **that** Earth tradition said that women and children didn't die first so which one of_** Wayne, **_and_** Ms. Prince **_was_** Mongul **_supposed to kill first to be polite:_**Ms. Prince: **_being an Amazon warrior volunteered by walking up to the crouching_** Mongul **_and jumping up to deliver a smashing punch to_** Mongul's **_head_. _

_**Mongul's **_head jerked aback with the mighty blow_.__** Mongul **_grabbed Wonder Woman's_** head**_ to begin the_** battle**__**. **__**Mongul **_said that that the only way that_** Superman **_could get rid of the parasitic organism was to give up El's fondest dream become true. In the TV cartoon version: Kal's alien enemy had suggested that Kent was dreaming in_** Kent's **_coma: dreaming of taking over the worlds of Kent's universe_. _

_**Mongul **_probably said this because_** Mongul **_assumed that everybody was like_** Mongul **_deep down inside: which is what insensitive persons think: in order to try to convince themselves that they are not jerks psychologically: I find_**: **__**Mongul **_smashed_** Ms. Prince **_through a wall punching_** Ms. Prince **_into the armory. _**Ms. Prince **_picked up a huge Neural Impacter cannon with_** Wonder Woman's **_super strength and shot_** Mongul **_in the body so the energies would conduct through his body into_** Mongul's **_brain and discoordinate_** Mongul's **_neurons in_** Mongul's **_brain: throwing-off_** Mongul's **_coordination and evening the odds out in the fight. The Neural Impact-er had no effect on the super strong giant and_** Mongul **_open-palmed_** Wonder Woman's **_head into a wall:_** Kent's **_biological father _Jor _wished deep down inside that Krypton **had** exploded! After _Jor's _theorized explosion that didn't happen _Jor _was forced to resign from the Science Council, Lara '-El soon after died from a sickness and _Jor _thought that _Jor _could have kept their world the way Krypton was before the drug Hell-blossom was invented if _Jor _was still leading Krypton:_ Jor _was working with a religious faction of extremists.

Therefore, that _Jor _could rule the planet. Once again: _**Ms. Prince**__**: **_soon found out that_** Ms. Prince **_was out of_** Wonder Woman's **_league. As_** Ms. Prince **_fought_** Mongul **_and kept_** Mongul **_ busy: _**Wayne, **_tried to talk to_** Superman **_and tell_** Superman **_to wake up and deep down inside_** Superman **_could understand what_** Wayne, **_was saying.

Meredith-7 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

Meredith-8 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL E'

Kent took El's child Van to a crater in Father El's_ flying automobile _ where Kandor City used to be and as Superman, **knew** deep inside that it wasn't real_** Superman **_told Van **good-by **as Van said that Van wanted Father El and Van to go back to_ Mother Llyra Kal-El__:_meanwhile_** Wayne **_was attempting to yank the biohazard organism. The Batman was telling the other super hero** that** was in the battle with_** Mongul **_that perhaps a pair of mechanism-circuitry laden gloves that_** Mongul **_was wearing when_** Mongul **_was talking to them at first: and_** Mongul **_was touching the parasite organism with and took them off: perhaps the heroes could use them to simply take the parasite off easily. While _**Wayne,**_ thought aloud to the other super hero in the battle_** Wayne, **_was pulling on the _parasite biohazard-organism_ without the circuitry-laden gloves: feeling the parasite organism give a little: _**Superman**_ bodily rejected the parasitical organism that was connected to Kent: almost as if it were a transplant organ of the wrong kind of animal. _**Wayne**_ began to get a little obsessed with pulling the fungus organism off_** Superman **_when the parasitical organism was rejected and came out.

Meredith-9 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

The wind began to pick up and blow the layer of dust at the bottom of crater into a dust storm that began to make Van look like Van was disappearing.

Meredith-10 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

Kent knew that_** Kent's **_dream was coming to an end and Van was being separated from Kent by the sudden wind that was kicking up a lot of the dust and_** Superman **_wanted to hug El's son: that Kent always wanted to have on Krypton: even though Kent knew that Van was not real.

Kent and Van both reached out to grab the other's hand both beyond each other's reach as Van became just a blur in the dust storm and was lost to sight. When the dust cleared Kent was standing in the **Fort**: Solitude staring into space with El's hands hanging loosely and helplessly at Kent's sides but_** Superman **_continued staring at nothing for a moment: devastated emotionally before Kent began to get angrier than Kent had ever gotten before in El's life.

The thorny tendrils wrapped around_**, The Batman's **_forearms purposefully and willingly by the parasitical fungus-plant as it reverse articulated itself and clamped onto _**Wayne**_**: **the parasite creature organism grabbing_** Wayne, **_by the chest with the parasite's fungus vines hugging_**, The Batman's **_barrel chest tightly to the biohazard organism.

Meredith-11 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

**The** **Caped Crusader** stood there with the parasite organism in **the Crusader's** two hands. **The** **Crusader** said seemingly to the Crusader's self**,** **Bruce, don't let it get hold of you: **then the Crusader said aloud to the Crusader's self, **oh, no. I [cannot] handle this****.**

**The Crusader **finally noticed Kent stepping up raising El's fists up from_** Kal's **_sides with every muscle in_** Superman's **_body and face tensed in rage.

Kent said quietly, "Who: did **this**: to **me**?"

**The Crusader** uttered the word: **superman.**

**The Crusader** said, _**Superman**_**? Are you O.K? You look sort of, uh: **

Meredith-12 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

_**Superman **_knew who it was: and **said** intensely one name_, __**Mongul: Wayne, **_in a comatose dream grew to adulthood and married Batwoman Kathy Kane_. __** Mongul **_heard that_** Superman **_ had come out of El's coma and_** Mongul **_was about to punch_** Ms. Prince **_in the face as_** Ms. Prince **_hung from_** Mongul's **_ left fist by the end of_** Wonder Woman's **_long hair in _**Mongul**__'s_ fist. _** Ms. Prince **_fell from _**Mongul**__'s_ opening hand to the ground for half a second as_** Superman **_flew at super speed around the outside of the Hall of Weapons room to the opposite side of **that** armory: behind _**Mongul**_: Kent facing_** Mongul's **_back. At super-speed,_** Superman **_ flew though the back wall at such speed that the stone wall was crushed to powder just before _**Superman: **_as Kent flew through it.

_**Superman **_flew through the wall and with El's fists rammed_** Mongul **_in the back knocking_** Mongul **_forward onto the ground_**.**_ _** Mongul **_lie on the floor in front of Kent as_** Superman **_walked towards_** Mongul **_for retribution: as_** Superman **_ordered_** Mongul **_to, **get up.**

Meredith-12B **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

**The Crusader** managed to find the mechanism gloves and pull the parasite organism off of Bruce's chest: and at first the Crusader didn't know where to put the parasite plant: but then thought of the perfect place to put it_. _

_**Mongul **_with one hand picked up the smaller_** Superman **_aimed down at_** Mongul **_to singe _**Mongul**__'s_ shoulder with_** Kent's **_laser-like heat vision and_** Mongul **_delivered a thundering left to_** El's **_chest knocking Kent through a wall into the Computer Room_. __** Mongul **_was about to hit_** Superman **_with a right and **the Crusader **behind_** Mongul **_said_**, **_uh**, excuse me**_**: Mongul **_turned sideways and looked at **the Crusader **in shock and horror**. ****The Crusader **continued: **but I think this is** **yours** and **the Crusader **threw the parasitical roses onto_** Mongul's **_barrel-like chest.

Meredith-14 '**YTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDITION

_**Superman **_said that perhaps it was best that Krypton was dead:

- - -30- - -


	3. Chapter 3

Approximate Words Counted 200

2013,

Disposable Copy

The Super Friends: A Short Intro to the

Batman, Superman and

Wonder Woman Trinity, What Do

You Get For the Superman Who Has Everything?!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

This is the prosaic retelling of The Justice League Unlimiteds' television cartoon episode**, "**For the Man Who Has Everything**." It is** the anniversary of Clark Kent's Kryptonian FirstDay and a grateful alien race teleports Kal El a mysterious present: an alien magickal parasite!! _Wonder Woman and the BatMan Bruce Wayne have to fight the alien responsible for putting Kent El the Superman in a coma!

- - -30- - -

Word Count 2,400

2013,

Disposable Copy

* **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE

PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDITION*

by

*Mark Walter Meredith*

Was once an animated episode of the **Justice League Unlimited **cartoon series that was based on a special extra yearly edition,** the Superman **Company's eleventh straight year of doing that tradition, written and drawn by the writer of **the League-of Extraordinary Gentlemen** and the people that made _the-WatchMen _comic book**.** The title of the comic book story and the cartoon_ was called _ **"For the Man Who Has Everything." **The story of this article, though, begins before the sixties. In _**Superman's**_ comics for the sole reason of **drama** the writers of _**SuperMan**__ comic books _decided to make Superman: Kal: dramatically wish that Superman had lived on Krypton: for all of Superman's, life instead of living on Earth.

__**Superman Kent Kal **_was dramatically sad all of the time: Superman: was tormented by this wish. The problem with this idea is that all the people that read _**Superman's**_ comic books thought that eventually this shtick got old: soon enough: and eventually it all became just depressing!

Meredith-2 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPE'

By the sixties_** Superman **_had placed an iron fort door on_** Kal's **_the Solitude **Fort** and that was the only door that Kent let most people know of: but Kent left a door open for his friends: and the holy trinity of _**Superman**_ comic's company was coming to the **Fort**: Solitude for Kent's Kryptonian First-day.

_**(Ms. Prince) Wonder Woman **_and_** Bruce Wayne the Batman **_were coming over to celebrate_** Superman's **_birthday with_** Superman**_.

Then_** Superman **_went to open a present from a supposedly grateful alien race that Superman, had once protected.

Meredith-3 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

So_** Ms. Prince **_and_** Mr. Wayne, **_showed up at the **Fort**: Solitude to help celebrate_** El's **_birthday celebration which_** Superman **_found out from a memory device Mr. Kent Superman created with_** Superman's **_super intellect and used on El's self to find Kent's first memories on Krypton_**. **_

_**Wayne, **_and_** Ms. Prince **_came bearing gifts: but what do you get for the man who has everything: _**Ms. Prince's **_and_**, The Batman's **_question was answered when they walked deeper into the **Fort**: Solitude and saw_** Superman**_**: **a victim of a parasite: standing before Ms. Prince! In addition, Bruce Wayne: hindered from the effects of a parasitical creature: was an open alien canister. That could have been a biohazard. Containment cylinder: and an extraterrestrial set of flowers and a ball of tentacles taking root in El's chest.

Kent in _Kent's: __**Superman**_ outfit stood **up** straight there staring at nothingness.

Meredith-3 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL E'

Ms. Prince: being a creature of magic,_** Wonder Woman's **_self: felt the plant with_** Wonder Woman's **_fingers and could feel the _**ma**_**gic** in the roses_**. **_

_**Wayne, **_distatched a rounded cylinder from_**, The Batman's **_**utility belt** that had a small light-beam coming out of one side and _**Wayne, **_shone the light in one of Kent's eyes to see **if**_** Kent's **_pupils narrowed a little: and they didn't and_** Wayne, **_said that_** Superman **_was in_** Kent's **_own little world now.

_**Superman **_heard_** Wayne, **_though: even if it was in just a subconscious way.

In_** Kent's **_mind in_** Superman's **_paradise: as some people say, "The pot began to sour."

Meredith-4 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL E'

_**El's **_subconscious began to change_** El's **_fondest! Dream: into a nightmare: Ms. Prince noted that Kent was renown throughout the universe as the greatest super hero. Moreover, had received presents from alien races. Before: for defending other planets:_** Wayne **_brought up the point that_** Superman **_might have a teleportation device that: races: from other planets send alien gifts with **on**_** Kent's **_Kryptonian First-day: Inside_** El's **_mind: the parasite alien was putting Kent into a standing coma and making_** Superman **_blissfully dream El's fondest desire: to be alive on Krypton.

Jor El was a scientist genius whose knowledge of Krypton's impending explosion seemed to turn out erroneous. Kent was married to_ Llyra Llerrol: _the Krypton-woman that Kent had once gone back in time before Krypton's demise: and met romantically before. Did someone ask, **what does one get for the **_**Superman**_** that has everything?** Naturally: one gets the man who has everything: something that_** Superman **_can never have.

El's father had been thrown out of the Science Council that ruled Krypton: supposedly two years after _Jor _made _Jor's _insane theory about Krypton being destroyed and it didn't come true. _** Superman **_was coming to El's home as the red **sun** was **setting** through the diamond mountain ranges of Krypton: that were on the horizon. Kent had two children with_ Llyra Kal-El: _called Orna Kal-El and Van-El. As_** Wayne, **_and_** Ms. Prince **_struggled to figure out how this had happened the extraterrestrial_** Mongul **_walked up behind_** Ms. Prince **_and_** Wayne, **_and said that the Black Mercy was a telepathic plant/fungus that was feeding off of_** Kent's **_life-force.

_**Mongul **_stated that_** Wayne **_was correct about how_** Superman **_had a teleportation device: Kent: was a geologist much like Kent's biological father.

Meredith-5 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

Meredith-6 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

The extraterrestrial enemy finished putting on a pair of gloves with circuitry mechanisms on them. In addition, condescendingly pats the insensate _** Superman **_on the head twice, then pet the parasitical. Organism:_** Mongul **_even put _**Mongul**_ 's outstretched finger under El's chin as if to tickle his chin and say_, " Koochy_-kuuchy coo:_ " Mongul _then turned towards_** Wayne, **_and_** Ms. Prince **_and took off _**Mongul'**__s_ circuitry glove mechanisms to crouch down as if_** Mongul **_were talking to a child condescendingly and not specifically_** Wayne**_. The evil alien brought up **that** Earth tradition said that women and children didn't die first so which one of_** Wayne, **_and_** Ms. Prince **_was_** Mongul **_supposed to kill first to be polite:_**Ms. Prince: **_being an Amazon warrior volunteered by walking up to the crouching_** Mongul **_and jumping up to deliver a smashing punch to_** Mongul's **_head_. _

_**Mongul's **_head jerked aback with the mighty blow_.__** Mongul **_grabbed Wonder Woman's_** head**_ to begin the_** battle**__**. **__**Mongul **_said that that the only way that_** Superman **_could get rid of the parasitic organism was to give up El's fondest dream become true. In the TV cartoon version: Kal's alien enemy had suggested that Kent was dreaming in_** Kent's **_coma: dreaming of taking over the worlds of Kent's universe_. _

_**Mongul **_probably said this because_** Mongul **_assumed that everybody was like_** Mongul **_deep down inside: which is what insensitive persons think: in order to try to convince themselves that they are not jerks psychologically: I find_**: **__**Mongul **_smashed_** Ms. Prince **_through a wall punching_** Ms. Prince **_into the armory. _**Ms. Prince **_picked up a huge Neural Impacter cannon with_** Wonder Woman's **_super strength and shot_** Mongul **_in the body so the energies would conduct through his body into_** Mongul's **_brain and discoordinate_** Mongul's **_neurons in_** Mongul's **_brain: throwing-off_** Mongul's **_coordination and evening the odds out in the fight. The Neural Impact-er had no effect on the super strong giant and_** Mongul **_open-palmed_** Wonder Woman's **_head into a wall:_** Kent's **_biological father _Jor _wished deep down inside that Krypton **had** exploded! After _Jor's _theorized explosion that didn't happen _Jor _was forced to resign from the Science Council, Lara '-El soon after died from a sickness and _Jor _thought that _Jor _could have kept their world the way Krypton was before the drug Hell-blossom was invented if _Jor _was still leading Krypton:_ Jor _was working with a religious faction of extremists.

Therefore, that _Jor _could rule the planet. Once again: _**Ms. Prince**__**: **_soon found out that_** Ms. Prince **_was out of_** Wonder Woman's **_league. As_** Ms. Prince **_fought_** Mongul **_and kept_** Mongul **_ busy: _**Wayne, **_tried to talk to_** Superman **_and tell_** Superman **_to wake up and deep down inside_** Superman **_could understand what_** Wayne, **_was saying.

Meredith-7 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

Meredith-8 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL E'

Kent took El's child Van to a crater in Father El's_ flying automobile _ where Kandor City used to be and as Superman, **knew** deep inside that it wasn't real_** Superman **_told Van **good-by **as Van said that Van wanted Father El and Van to go back to_ Mother Llyra Kal-El__:_meanwhile_** Wayne **_was attempting to yank the biohazard organism. The Batman was telling the other super hero** that** was in the battle with_** Mongul **_that perhaps a pair of mechanism-circuitry laden gloves that_** Mongul **_was wearing when_** Mongul **_was talking to them at first: and_** Mongul **_was touching the parasite organism with and took them off: perhaps the heroes could use them to simply take the parasite off easily. While _**Wayne,**_ thought aloud to the other super hero in the battle_** Wayne, **_was pulling on the _parasite biohazard-organism_ without the circuitry-laden gloves: feeling the parasite organism give a little: _**Superman**_ bodily rejected the parasitical organism that was connected to Kent: almost as if it were a transplant organ of the wrong kind of animal. _**Wayne**_ began to get a little obsessed with pulling the fungus organism off_** Superman **_when the parasitical organism was rejected and came out.

Meredith-9 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

The wind began to pick up and blow the layer of dust at the bottom of crater into a dust storm that began to make Van look like Van was disappearing.

Meredith-10 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

Kent knew that_** Kent's **_dream was coming to an end and Van was being separated from Kent by the sudden wind that was kicking up a lot of the dust and_** Superman **_wanted to hug El's son: that Kent always wanted to have on Krypton: even though Kent knew that Van was not real.

Kent and Van both reached out to grab the other's hand both beyond each other's reach as Van became just a blur in the dust storm and was lost to sight. When the dust cleared Kent was standing in the **Fort**: Solitude staring into space with El's hands hanging loosely and helplessly at Kent's sides but_** Superman **_continued staring at nothing for a moment: devastated emotionally before Kent began to get angrier than Kent had ever gotten before in El's life.

The thorny tendrils wrapped around_**, The Batman's **_forearms purposefully and willingly by the parasitical fungus-plant as it reverse articulated itself and clamped onto _**Wayne**_**: **the parasite creature organism grabbing_** Wayne, **_by the chest with the parasite's fungus vines hugging_**, The Batman's **_barrel chest tightly to the biohazard organism.

Meredith-11 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

**The** **Caped Crusader** stood there with the parasite organism in **the Crusader's** two hands. **The** **Crusader** said seemingly to the Crusader's self**,** **Bruce, don't let it get hold of you: **then the Crusader said aloud to the Crusader's self, **oh, no. I [cannot] handle this****.**

**The Crusader **finally noticed Kent stepping up raising El's fists up from_** Kal's **_sides with every muscle in_** Superman's **_body and face tensed in rage.

Kent said quietly, "Who: did **this**: to **me**?"

**The Crusader** uttered the word: **superman.**

**The Crusader** said, _**Superman**_**? Are you O.K? You look sort of, uh: **

Meredith-12 **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

_**Superman **_knew who it was: and **said** intensely one name_, __**Mongul: Wayne, **_in a comatose dream grew to adulthood and married Batwoman Kathy Kane_. __** Mongul **_heard that_** Superman **_ had come out of El's coma and_** Mongul **_was about to punch_** Ms. Prince **_in the face as_** Ms. Prince **_hung from_** Mongul's **_ left fist by the end of_** Wonder Woman's **_long hair in _**Mongul**__'s_ fist. _** Ms. Prince **_fell from _**Mongul**__'s_ opening hand to the ground for half a second as_** Superman **_flew at super speed around the outside of the Hall of Weapons room to the opposite side of **that** armory: behind _**Mongul**_: Kent facing_** Mongul's **_back. At super-speed,_** Superman **_ flew though the back wall at such speed that the stone wall was crushed to powder just before _**Superman: **_as Kent flew through it.

_**Superman **_flew through the wall and with El's fists rammed_** Mongul **_in the back knocking_** Mongul **_forward onto the ground_**.**_ _** Mongul **_lie on the floor in front of Kent as_** Superman **_walked towards_** Mongul **_for retribution: as_** Superman **_ordered_** Mongul **_to, **get up.**

Meredith-12B **'FOR THE MAN WHO HAS EVERYTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDI'

**The Crusader** managed to find the mechanism gloves and pull the parasite organism off of Bruce's chest: and at first the Crusader didn't know where to put the parasite plant: but then thought of the perfect place to put it_. _

_**Mongul **_with one hand picked up the smaller_** Superman **_aimed down at_** Mongul **_to singe _**Mongul**__'s_ shoulder with_** Kent's **_laser-like heat vision and_** Mongul **_delivered a thundering left to_** El's **_chest knocking Kent through a wall into the Computer Room_. __** Mongul **_was about to hit_** Superman **_with a right and **the Crusader **behind_** Mongul **_said_**, **_uh**, excuse me**_**: Mongul **_turned sideways and looked at **the Crusader **in shock and horror**. ****The Crusader **continued: **but I think this is** **yours** and **the Crusader **threw the parasitical roses onto_** Mongul's **_barrel-like chest.

Meredith-14 '**YTHING'** THE PSYCHOLOGY OF SUPERMAN, A SPECIAL EDITION

_**Superman **_said that perhaps it was best that Krypton was dead:

- - -30- - -


End file.
